From Papa in Heaven
by Anonymous Maker
Summary: Oneshoot NaruHina 1/2 [—hai, ini ayahmu. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mendengarmu memanggilku 'ayah' walau hanya sekali.] [Aku bukan kekasih yang terbaik, dan kau bisa menganggapku orang jahat karena aku menikahimu karena kasihan padamu yang sendirian.] Mencintai seseorang yang sangat baik yang tidak mencintaimu bukanlah hal yang mudah. [—aku mencintaimu.] edit disclaimed.


Ini adalah ffic titipan dari **Almighty X **yang lupa sama emailnya dan ga bisa publish karena kena internet positif ^ ^ ada dua versi yang akan dipublish dan sama-sama oneshoot.

Yang pertama : From Papa in Heaven dengan POV dari Hinata

Yang kedua : From Mama to Heaven dengan POV dari Naruto

Dua cerita dengan inti cerita sama tetapi POV yang berbeda. Jadi, adakah yang sudi untuk membaca dan memberikan Review? ^^

.

Menjadi seorang perempuan yang mencintai seorang pemuda yang tidak mencintainya adalah sesuatu berat untuk dilakukan. Namun seorang Namikaze Naruto terlalu baik, ia menikahiku yang tidak dicintainya hanya karena tidak ingin menyakiti hatiku.

Ia memberikanku senyumannya, namun aku merasa ia tidak pernah memberikan cintanya padaku. Namaku adalah Namikaze Hinata—dan kuharap semua yang kutulis ini akan menjadi pelajaran bagi kalian.

**.**

**.**

**From Papa in Heaven**

K+

Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing :** NaruHina

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto | Based Ending Story from SuFin Doujinshi From Hetalia**

Hinata's POV

.

.

"N—Naruto-kun, jadilah kekasihku..."

Mungkin aku terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang tidak tahu malu sekarang. Berada di depan seorang pemuda, yang berasal dari keluarga terkaya di Jepang sementara aku sendiri adalah seorang gadis dari keluarga biasa.

Itulah aku, Hyuuga Hinata—22 tahun, yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada seorang idola kampus bernama Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Seorang putera tunggal dari pemimpin perusahaan Namikaze yang menduduki peringkat pertama perusahaan termaju di Jepang.

Semua orang—atau dalam hal ini adalah gadis-gadis penggemarnya tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis dan juga sebagian dari mereka tampak menatapku tajam. Terutama gadis berambut pirang pucat yang kuketahui adalah ketua fans club dari pemuda itu, Shion. Gadis itu berasal dari keluarga berada juga, dan sangat cocok untuk disandingkan dengan Naruto.

Tetapi Naruto tidak pernah dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis—hingga sekarang.

Berbeda dari gadis-gadis itu yang menatapku sinis, pemuda itu tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan senyuman yang hangat—sesuatu yang paling kusuka darinya. Bukan karena kekayaannya atau wajahnya yang tampan, namun hanya karena senyuman dan tatapannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Wajahku memerah, bahkan ia tidak ingat namaku, apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan? Alih-alih tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, pemuda itu melihat name tag yang tergantung di kantung pakaianku dan melihat namaku, "Hyuuga Hinata?"

"H—Hai..."

...

Beberapa orang tampak menunggu penolakan dari pemuda itu, bahkan diriku juga memikirkan ratusan kemungkinan yang akan aku dapatkan dari apa yang dinamakan nekad. Bagaimana gadis biasa sepertiku bisa berani untuk mengatakan hal itu pada seorang yang bak pangeran? Namun—

Sebuah tepukan hangat tampak membuyarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Terima kasih..."

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak berharap banyak, hanya sebuah ucapan terima kasih yang tidak termasuk dalam ratusan kemungkinan yang kufikirkan sudah membuatku sangat senang. Aku tidak berharap kalau Naruto-kun akan membalas perasaanku, aku sudah senang kalau ia sudah mengetahui perasaanku.

Namun, saat kelasku sudah selesai dan jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, sekali lagi aku dikejutkan dengan keberadaan pemuda yang tampak berdiri menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tiang penyangga bangunan itu dan menutup matanya. Seolah menungguku untuk keluar.

Apa yang kau fikirkan Hinata Hyuuga—tentu dia tidak sedang menunggumu!

Aku menepuk kedua pipiku dengan keras untuk menyadarkan diriku dari khayalan yang kubuat. Dan dengan segera aku berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, sebelum sebuah tangan tampak menahan lenganku dan membuatku berbalik.

"Hei, aku menunggumu sedaritadi Hinata-chan, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

"E—eh?!" Aku membulatkan matanya saat pemuda itu tampak tersenyum dan mengatakan itu dengan nada santainya seperti biasa, "ke—kenapa Na—Naruto-kun menungguku?"

"Hm? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Tentu saja menunggu seorang kekasih untuk pulang adalah tugas pacar yang baik bukan?" Dengan cengiran khas yang terlukis di wajahnya, perkataan itu sukses untuk membuatku menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat, "Hinata? Hei Hi—Hinata? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku bahkan tidak sadar saat air mata itu turun begitu saja dari kelopak mataku. Ini bukan tangis sedih, ini karena aku bahagia.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun...'

**.**

**.**

"Jauhi dia _b*tch_, kau tidak pantas untuknya!"

Satu dari sekian pembully-an yang dilakukan oleh semua penggemar Naruto semenjak aku berpacaran dengannya. Berita tentang hubunganku dan Naruto-kun memang membuat heboh seisi sekolah. Bahkan sahabatku sendiri Ino sama sekali tidak percaya jika aku bisa berpacaran dengan idola KHS itu.

Dan pembully-an hari ini sedikit keterlaluan, gadis-gadis ini menyeretku dengan menjambak rambutku ke tepi kampus yang sepi. Dan saat ini dari atas hingga bawah tubuhku basah karena mereka mengguyurku dengan air. Jangan lupakan beberapa memar karena aku terjatuh beberapa kali namun mereka tetap memaksaku.

"Hei, kau tidak tuli bukan?!"

"T—tidak, aku... aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto-kun..."

"Kau—" tangan gadis itu sudah terangkat dan akan menamparku. Dan aku menutup mataku untuk menunggu rasa sakit. Namun entah kenapa, tidak ada rasa sakit itu, dan hanya suara gadis-gadis itu yang terkejut yang kudengar. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat seseorang berdiri di depanku.

"N—Naruto-kun!"

"Bukankah yang kalian lakukan ini sudah keterlaluan...?"

"Te—tetapi Naruto-sama, kami hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada gadis tidak tahu diri ini," salah satu dari mereka tampak menatap kearah Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu, "gadis miskin sepertinya tidak pantas denganmu!"

"Dan sejak kapan kalian yang memutuskan dengan siapa aku berpacaran?" Mungkin ekspresinya biasa terlihat dari Naruto-kun, namun penekanan itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan kalau Naruto-kun sedang marah. Ia marah karena aku di bully oleh mereka? Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan seseorang, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan kekasih yang baik ataupun tidak.

Gadis-gadis itu pergi dengan tatapan kecewa dan juga takut karena baru kali itu Naruto terlihat marah. Sementara pemuda itu tampak berbalik dan menatap kearahku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan...?" Nadanya tampak cemas dengan suaranya yang lembut namun tegas. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. Namun, sepertinya Naruto-kun melihat air mata yang jatuh karena rasa takutku dan ia tampak meminta maaf, "maaf karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu..."

"T—tidak apa-apa, Na—Naruto-kun tidak perlu merasa bersalah..."

"Tetapi aku menjadi kekasihmu yang jahat, kau menangis dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun," Naruto menatap kearahku yang segera mengusap air mataku.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, jangan khawatir..."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya... kau terlalu khawatir..."

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuatku tidak khawatir?"

Aku mengangguk penuh tanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi... apapun yang terjadi," Aku menatap Naruto-kun yang entah kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Namun, tidak ingin membatnya khawatir lagi, aku hanya mengangguk dan Naruto tersenyum kembali dan menepuk kepalaku. Ia menatap kearah sudut bibirku, dan tangannya menyentuhnya, "Naruto-kun?"

"Ada luka disini, kau harus menjaga wajah manismu Hinata-chan," wajahku memerah mendengarnya. Tidak ada siapapun yang mengatakan wajahku manis, aku selalu dikatakan gadis miskin diantara orang-orang kaya. Naruto-kun mengusap darah di bibirku, namun tangannya tidak segera menjauh.

Aku menoleh, menemukan Naruto-kun yang tampak mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan tampak seolah akan menciumku. Aku menutup mataku, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan—dan aku yakin wajahku saat ini benar-benar memerah.

CUP!

Tetapi, sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahiku, membuatku membuka mata dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo kita pulang..."

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Pengobatannya akan dihentikan?"

Aku tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh seorang dokter yang ada di depannya. Ayahku—satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sejak dulu mengidap penyakit berat, dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Aku bekerja keras untuk membayar biaya perawatan, dan yang kuingat aku tidak pernah terlambat untuk membayar biaya itu.

Namun kenapa pagi itu dokter yang merawat ayahku mengatakan kalau pengobatan akan dihentikan?

"Maaf, tetapi kepala Rumah Sakit ini memberikan pesan 'Hentikan pengobatan untuk Hyuuga Hiashi atas permintaan anakku'. Maaf kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun," dokter itu tampak benar-benar merasa bersalah dan aku hanya bisa terdiam. Mataku panas, tidak—aku tidak boleh menangis, aku hanya harus memikirkan siapa yang tega melakukan ini.

Mataku menatap salah satu sisi koridor rumah sakit—disana tampak gadis berambut krem pucat yang kukenal dengan nama Shion itu tampak menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan senyuman dingin.

Shion—anak kepala Rumah Sakit ini, dan ia yang melakukan itu. Hanya karena aku berpacaran dengan Naruto-kun. Apakah bersama dengan orang yang kucintai itu salah? Kenapa semuanya menjadi kacau?

"Otou-san..." Aku berdiri di depan ranjang dimana ayahku terbaring disana tak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana aku bisa membawanya pergi kalau untuk bernafas saja ayahku sudah tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa alat bantu?

"Hinata-chan...?"

Aku membulatkan mataku, suara itu—tidak mungkin ia ada disini? Maksudku, untuk apa ia ada disini? Aku hanya bisa menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut kuning itu yang berjalan kearahku. Dokter yang menangani ayahku sepertinya mengenalnya dan segera membungkuk hormat, "ada apa?"

"N—Naruto-kun, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ada sedikit urusan," Naruto-kun menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tampak melihat ayahku yang terbaring lemah dari jendela luas yang ada di sampingnya, "ada apa?"

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, aku tidak ingin membuat Naruto-kun cemas. Dan seolah mengetahui kalau aku tidak akan menjawab, Naruto-kun segera berbalik dan menatap dokter yang ada di depanku saat ini.

"M—Maaf Namikaze-sama, kami terpaksa menghentikan pengobatan dari Hyuuga Hiashi-san atas perintah dari kepala rumah sakit," orang itu tampak benar-benar takut kalau perkataannya akan berpengaruh pada pekerjaannya. Karena yang ada di depannya adalah anak dari orang nomor satu di Jepang.

"Hyuuga?"

"—d-dia ayahku..." pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dan menunduk saja menahan tangis yang sedaritadi akan pecah. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis, dan aku tidak akan melakukannya terutama di depan Naruto-kun.

"Tunggulah disini..."

Aku menoleh pada Naruto-kun yang tampak berjalan dan menuju ke ruangan kepala rumah sakit. Shion yang sedaritadi melihat kami tampak memucat dan segera mengikuti Naruto-kun meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku menunggu beberapa saat di dalam ruangan perawatan ayahku—tidak ada yang bisa kudengar di koridor itu selain suara alat pendeteksi jantung milik ayahku.

"NARUTO!" Aku menoleh dan menemukan Shion yang berteriak pada Naruto-kun yang tampak berjalan dan menutup pintu kamar ayahku. Ia menatap kearahku dan tampak tersenyum sambil berjongkok di depanku yang sedang duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayahmu sudah tidak apa-apa..." Aku membulatkan mataku saat ia memelukku. Untuk kali pertama sejak kami berhubungan, "aku tidak melihat... tidak apa-apa..."

Aku tahu yang dimaksud oleh Naruto-kun, dan seolah sebuah mantra yang menenangkanku, air mataku begitu saja turun. Aku takut, aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi dan sendirian. Aku tidak ingin sendiri setelah ibuku meninggal.

Dan aku bahkan tidak menghitung lagi berapa lama aku berada di dekapannya dan menangis dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

Lima tahun aku sudah berhubungan dengan Naruto-kun, dan hubunganku dengannya sangat baik. Kedua orang tua Naruto-kun sangat baik padaku, meskipun mereka berasal dari kalangan orang ternama, namun mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan bahkan mendukung hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun.

Semuanya tampak menajdi kehidupan yang sempurna—bahkan ayah dan ibu Naruto-kun sudah sempat untuk mengunjungi ayahku meskipun ayahku yang berada dalam keadaan koma tidak bisa menyapanya.

Namun, pagi ini—semua duniaku seolah hancur kembali, saat ayahku yang sudah berjuang dengan penyakitnya meninggal. Tidak banyak orang yang datang ke pemakamannya, namun Naruto-kun berada disana. Kedua orang tuanya juga menitipkan rasa bela sungkawanya.

Sekarang aku sendirian—tidak ada lagi yang namanya keluarga untukku...

Aku bahkan tidak perduli apakah Naruto-kun melihatku menangis atau tidak. Dan sepertinya Naruto-kun juga tidak perduli dengan itu. Aku menangis di depan makam ayahku, dan Naruto tampak sabar berdiri di sampingku.

"Hinata-chan..." aku menoleh masih dengan mata yang sembab saat ia tersenyum padaku dan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, "tenang saja... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian. Mulai saat ini, aku yang akan menjagamu seumur hidupku..."

Dan aku terkejut, bukan hanya karena perkataannya, namun karena sebuah cincin yang disematkan di jari manisku. Cincin dengan untaian berlian yang tampak berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari. Apakah itu lamaran?

"Menikahlah denganku Hinata-chan..."

**.**

**.**

Dari gadis biasa menjadi seorang istri dari pria yang akan meneruskan perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggapku sebagai wanita yang hanya mengincar harta dari Naruto-kun. Tetapi bagiku, meskipun dia tidak memiliki harta sedikitpun, selama yang ada di kehidupanku adalah seorang Namikaze Naruto—aku akan tetap memilihnya.

Pernikahan kami benar-benar tenang dan bahagia. Sikapnya yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang selalu ditunjukkan olehnya. Untukku, semua itu benar-benar sudah cukup dan bisa memenuhi kehidupanku dengan kebahagiaan bersama dengannya.

Walaupun sudah satu tahun dan kami belum diberikan buah hati, namun Naruto-kun dan keluarganya selalu memakluminya. Meskipun aku tahu, sebagai seorang pengusaha tentu saja Minato-san dan juga Naruto-kun menginginkan seorang bayi laki-laki untuk penerus mereka.

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Hm?" Naruto-kun berjalan di sampingku sambil menggandeng tanganku saat kami sedang berjalan-jalan.

"Aku merasa tidak enak denganmu dan juga orang tuamu Naruto-kun, aku merasa kalau aku sudah mengecewakan mereka," Naruto-kun tampak menatap kearahku yang hanya menundukkan kepalaku saja.

"Apakah kita menceritakan tentang anak lagi?"

"Tetapi—"

"Sssh—" Naruto meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibirku untuk menghentikan omonganku, "—tenang saja, pasti ada waktunya saat hidup kita menjadi lengkap bukan?"

...

"Ya."

Aku selalu senang dengan sikapnnya yang membuatku tenang. Rasanya senyumanku tidak akan habis untuknya saja. Dan aku mengeratkan pegangan tangannya seperti ia yang membalas pegangan tangannya padaku.

Aku sangat bahagia—aku mencintainya, dan...

"Naruto?"

Kami berdua menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Naruto-kun. Gadis berambut pink itu tampak tersenyum pada Naruto-kun dan berjalan cepat kearahnya. Gadis itu tampak sederhana namun benar-benar cantik.

Biasanya, Naruto masih akan menggenggam tanganku dan tetap berada di sampingku. Namun, saat itu kehangatan di tanganku tampak menghilang saat tangan besar itu melepaskan genggamannya, dan sosok itu berjalan kearah gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan..."

—entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau caranya memanggil gadis itu benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura, sahabat Naruto-kun sejak SMA yang pindah setelah bertunangan saat usianya masih 18 tahun. Saat ini ia kembali ke Jepang karena suaminya meninggal dan membuatnya harus pindah dan bekerja di Jepang tempat orang tuanya yang bisa membantu untuk mengurus anak tunggal perempuan itu sementara perempuan itu bekerja.

Semenjak pertemuan Naruto-kun dengan gadis itu, sikapnya berubah—ia sering sekali pulang malam, dan beberapa kali tidak fokus setiap aku mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Meskipun senyuman itu masih ada untukku, namun rasanya lebih hampa daripada sebelumnya.

Aku seolah melihat orang yang berbeda...

"Aku pulang..."

Lamunanku tersadar saat suara pintu rumah terbuka dan saat beberapa pelayan tampak menyapa sang pemilik rumah. Naruto-kun sudah 3 tahun ini menggantikan posisi ayahnya di perusahaan itu. Dan itulah yang terkadang menjadikanku alasan untuk tetap tenang meskipun ia pulang terlambat.

Mungkin ia sedang rapat... atau mungkin ia sedang lembur...

"Kau lelah Naruto-kun? Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu," aku tampak mengambil jasnya dan Naruto-kun tersenyum sambil mengecup dahiku, "istirahatlah."

"Kau yang terbaik Hinata-chan," Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata dan berjalan kearah kamar kami. Aku segera memasakkan makan malam untuknya dan menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan oleh Naruto-kun. Tidak butuh waktu lama, dan aku segera kembali ke kamar.

"Naruto-kun, makanan sudah siap—" aku tersenyum dan melihat Naruto yang tertidur bahkan dengan kemeja yang masih ia kenakan. Aku tertawa geli, mencoba untuk melepaskan jas itu dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman.

"Seharusnya kau tidak bekerja terlalu keras Naruto-kun," aku menghela nafas dan baru saja akan melepaskan kancing pakainnya saat tangan yang kekar itu tampak menariknya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan erat.

"N—Naruto-kun!"

...

"N—Naruto-kun?" Suara dengkuran membuatnya yakin kalau Naruto-kun sedang mengigau tadi. Aku mencoba untuk membebaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto saat—

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Aku membulatkan mataku saat mendengar pernyataan itu. Ada sebersit rasa senang saat mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi—

"Sakura-chan..."

—semua itu seolah hancur saat nama itu yang disebutkan. Dan saat itu, aku sadar akan satu hal setelah bertahun-tahun aku bersama dengan Naruto-kun.

Kapan ia mengucapkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' padaku?

**.**

**.**

"Naruto, apa-apaan ini?!"

Pagi itu, ayah mertuaku—Minato-san datang dan tampak marah dengan Naruto yang saat itu libur karena cuti. Aku tidak pernah mendengar ayah Naruto marah sebelumnya, dan itu cukup mengejutkan. Naruto juga sama terkejutnya, dan Minato-san melempar sebuah majalah di atas meja.

Disana terpampang foto Naruto-kun dengan seorang gadis yang masih disensor. Namun aku tahu dari rambut pinknya, kalau itu adalah Sakura-san. Mereka tampak mesra, dan berada di salah satu rumah sakit. Aku semakin yakin itu adalah Sakura-san karena ia bekerja di rumah sakit sebagai seorang dokter.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya!"

"Tou-chan, ini hanya kesalahpahaman! Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan gadis ini," Naruto-kun tampak benar-benar panik, dan itu membuatku sedikit sedih karena ia bersikap seolah ia sedang mengelak, "kami hanya kebetulan bertemu, dan karena Sakura-chan tidak memiliki kendaraan ke Rumah Sakit, aku mengantarkannya!"

...

"Bagaimana menurutmu Hinata? Apakah kau percaya pada Naruto?" Kushina-san yang datang tiba-tiba menatap padaku dan menunggu jawabanku. Tetapi apa yang bisa kujawab? Hati kecilku mengatakan kalau Naruto-kun berbohong, tetapi sebagai seorang istri tentu saja aku harus mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh suamiku.

Dan toh belum tentu Naruto-kun berbohong.

"Aku percaya padanya kaa-san..."

**.**

**.**

"Selamat nyonya Namikaze."

"Eh?" Aku terdiam saat berada di ruangan dokter yang ada di salah satu rumah sakit besar itu. Beberapa minggu ini badanku terasa tidak enak dan aku sering mual-mual. Dengan ditemani oleh Kushina-san aku diajak ke dokter untuk memeriksakan keadaanku.

Naruto-kun terlalu sibuk untuk mengantarkanku...

"Usia kandunganmu sudah 3 bulan, masih belum terlihat tetapi sudah dipastikan kalau anda sedang hamil 3 bulan," sungguh, mendengar itu rasanya aku benar-benar senang. Sebentar lagi, keluarga kami akan lengkap dengan kehadiran buah hati. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin segera menghubungi Naruto-kun. Tetapi, aku akan menahan diri dan membuat ini menjadi sebuah kejutan.

"Terima kasih!"

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengan tubuhmu Hinata, kalau ada apa-apa katakan saja pada kaa-chan oke?"

Kushina-san mengantarkanku hingga tempat kerjaku. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganku saat mobil Kushina-san menjauh. Beliau benar-benar sangat senang saat aku mengatakan kalau aku hamil. Aku juga sangat senang karena bisa membuatnya senang.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino yang berada dalam satu perusahaan denganku berteriak memanggilku dari dekat bangunan kantor kami. Seolah ia sedang terburu-buru, Ino menarik tanganku, "a—ayo, aku sudah mendengar semua tentangmu dari Kushina-san, kita harus merayakannya!"

"Te—tenang saja Ino-chan, aku akan melakukannya, kenapa kau begitu—" aku berhenti berbicara saat aku melihat sosok Naruto-kun yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan Sakura-san disana. Mereka tampak bersama seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang digandeng oleh mereka berdua.

Mereka tampak seperti keluarga yang sempurna, pemuda yang tampan, gadis yang cantik dan anak yang lucu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau keluargaku akan terlihat lebih sempurna daripada apa yang kulihat sekarang.

Dan saat Naruto-kun dan gadis itu bertatapan, mereka tampak saling tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain hingga ciuman itu terjadi. Rasanya, aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan sakit di dadaku.

"Hinata-chan..."

...

"Ino-chan—apakah aku ini terlalu bodoh untuk berharap Naruto-kun mencintaiku?"

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan Hinata-chan?"

"Kalau dengan begitu kau bahagia," aku tersenyum pahit saat menyambutnya dan kami sedang makan malam bersama-sama, "aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau bersama dengan Sakura-san..."

Matanya membulat, melihatku dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'bagaimana kau tahu' dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit karena itu. Naruto-kun benar-benar menghianatinya, setelah aku mempercayainya hingga sekarang. Tetapi tidak apa-apa...

Ia sudah memberikan kebahagiaan hingga sekarang—bahkan memberikanku sebuah keluarga. Asalkan ia bahagia, aku tidak akan apa-apa.

"Hinata-chan, aku..."

"Hanya satu yang aku inginkan darimu..."

...

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

Ia tampak terdiam, tanpa ada senyuman di wajahnya seperti apa yang biasa terlihat di wajahnya. Hanya ada perasaan bersalah, dan saat tangannya terulur untuk mendekapku, entah kenapa aku refleks mundur seolah menghindar.

"Hanya itu yang kuinginkan..."

Dan aku segera berbalik, masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan keras. Tidak perduli dengan gedoran dari Naruto-kun yang ada dibalik pintu itu.

"Hinata... maafkan aku."

**.**

**.**

Mungkin jika aku disuruh untuk melukiskan hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun, kami seperti sepasang sahabat yang tinggal bersama. Aku tetap menyambutnya saat datang, aku tetap menyambutnya dan menemaninya untuk makan malam dan menyiapkannya sarapan pada pagi hari.

Seolah perselingkuhan itu tidak pernah ada. Bahkan sesekali ia memberikan waktu untuk Naruto-kun dan Sakura-san. Seolah aku sedang lembur dan membiarkan Naruto-kun menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Sakura-chan.

Bahkan saat ulang tahun pernikahan kami, aku menghabiskannya sendirian di dalam rumah. Bukannya Naruto-kun tidak pernah mengajakku, tetapi aku selalu menolaknya dengan beribu alasan. Agar Naruto-kun lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Sakura-san saja.

Aku lebih memikirkan tentang buah hati kami, dan juga kebahagiaannya. Aku tidak perduli pada kebahagiaanku, karena satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku bahagia tentu saja hanya melihatnya bahagia.

Hingga suatu hari, aku mendapatkan telpon dari rumah sakit tempat Sakura-san berada.

"Hinata, Naruto berada di Rumah Sakit."

Dan sekali lagi, duniaku seolah runtuh hanya karena satu berita itu.

**.**

**.**

"Sudah sangat lama ia mengidap tumor otak ini. Letak dan juga besarnya membuat aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun Hinata."

Aku bertemu dengan Sakura-san dan ia menceritakan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku shock. Sudah sangat lama Naruto-kun menanggung penyakit mematikan ini, dan ia masih bisa tersenyum padaku. Memberikan kebahagiaan itu padaku. Bahkan ia sudah menahannya seorang diri sebelum kami bertemu.

"Aku kembali ke Jepang selain karena mantan suamiku meninggal—adalah karena dokter yang merawat Naruto-kun memintaku membantunya," Sakura-san tampak menatapku dengan tatapan nanar, "Naruto-kun memang sempat mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku dan kami sempat berhubungan. Tetapi, pada akhirnya dia lebih memilih bersama denganmu."

Sakura-san mengeluarkan sesuatu, sebuah anting berbentuk bunga lavender yang ada di dalam sebuah kotak berwarna indigo.

"Hari ini ia membelikan ini untuk ulang tahun pernikahan kalian," aku tampak terdiam. Ia ingat, Naruto-kun benar-benar ingat dengan hari ini. Dan pagi itu, saat Naruto-kun mengajakku untuk pergi adalah untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kami, "ia merasa bersalah padamu Hinata. Berikan dia kesempatan satu kali lagi."

Tidak perlu untuk memberikan jawaban itu, aku segera berjalan cepat menuju ke ruangan dimana Naruto-kun berada.

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan aku..."

Aku bisa melihat Naruto-kun yang tampak terkejut saat aku membungkuk di samping ranjangnya ketika aku masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Namun aku masih menunduk, dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto-kun.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf Hinata-chan, seharusnya aku yang melakukannya..."

"Tetapi—aku tidak bisa percaya padamu, aku sudah gagal menjadi istrimu," saat aku menegakkan tubuhku, saat itulah Naruto-kun menarik tanganku dan memelukku dengan erat, "Naruto-kun?"

"Aku yang bersalah—aku benar-benar sudah membuatmu menyakiti dirimu sendiri. kau sudah sangat sabar, dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa membahagiakanmu," apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto-kun. Aku sudah benar-benar bahagia saat bersama dengannya. Munafik, tetapi aku semakin bahagia mendengarnya mengatakan ini.

Ia masih menyayangiku—meskipun ia tidak pernah mencintaiku.

DUK!

"Eh?" Naruto-kun tampak bingung saat bayi kami menendang. Oh, karena pakaian yang besar ini sepertinya perutku yang sudah membesar karena sudah menginjak 6 bulan ini tidak terlihat oleh Naruto-kun dan ia menoleh padaku, "aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menendang dari perutmu."

"Itu artinya ia sudah mengenal siapa ayahnya," aku tersenyum dan menatap Naruto-kun yang terdiam sejenak seolah baru meresap dan mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mencoba untuk menyentuh perutku. Baru menyadari perubahannya, ia tampak membulatkan matanya dan menatapku.

"Itu artinya..."

"Selamat—ayah..."

Dan aku yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya menangis selama mengenalnya hanya bisa mendekapnya yang terisak dalam pelukanku.

Ya, hidup mereka akan benar-benar sempurna.

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah memberikan nama pada anak kita?"

Sudah dua bulan, dan keadaan Naruto tidak membaik. Ia masih berada di rumah sakit untuk penyembuhan dan tentu saja aku selalu menunggunya. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu 1 hari saja tanpa bersama Naruto-kun.

"Sudah, kalau perempuan aku akan memberikannya nama Pyori-cha—"

"Ah, jadi kau belum memutuskannya?" Naruto-kun tidak pernah suka dengan selera nama yang selalu kuberikan. Namun, meskipun terkadang aku menanggapinya dengan kekesalan, tawanya selalu membuat suasana cair.

Namun akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya semakin lemah—bahkan Sakura-san dan juga yang lainnya tampak menyerah pada keadaannya. Naruto-kun sudah tidak memiliki waktu banyak lagi. Mungkin—hanya mungkin, itu adalah satu alasan kenapa aku selalu menemaninya.

"Ah dia menendang," Naruto-kun memeluk perutku dan sekali lagi mendapatkan tendangan dari bayi di dalam kandunganku.

"Sepertinya ia menyayangimu."

Dan aku hanya berharap—jika ia bisa melihat anak kami. Walaupun mungkin itu hanya satu kali saja.

"Tenang saja, aku akan memberikanmu nama yang lebih normal..."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

—tetapi, pada akhirnya tidak semua harapan bisa tercapai.

[ "Hinata... Naruto—" ]

Naruto-kun tidak pernah bisa melihat anak kami.

**.**

**.**

Aku tampak mengakhiri kektikanku di dalam sebuah laptop putih di depanku. Kutulis semua kisahku dan juga Naruto-kun. Bukan untuk menunjukkan kesalahannya di masa lalu, tetapi aku ingin anak kami tahu tentang bagaimana ayahnya dan semua sifat baiknya.

Pagi itu, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya saat aku harus pulang meski biasanya aku akan menginap di Rumah Sakit karena aku harus menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Naruto-kun, aku mendapatkan telpon dari Sakura-san.

Ia mengalami kolaps, dan nyawa Naruto-kun tidak bisa terselamatkan. Ia meninggal dalam kesendirian. Sekali lagi aku gagal, menemaninya seumur hidup, hingga maut yang memisahkan kami. Tetapi saat ia menghadapi sang maut, aku tidak berada di sampingnya.

Dan sudah 5 tahun lamanya Naruto-kun meninggalkan dunia ini, hidupku memang tidak sempurna karena tidak adanya Naruto-kun yang kucintai, tetapi—

"Kaa-san!"

Gadis kecil berambut kuning itu tampak memelukku dari belakang. Dengan senyuman lebar, aku berbalik dan memeluknya dengan erat. Namikaze Sora—anak kami yang berusia 3 tahun beberapa bulan lagi yang sudah mengisi hidupku menggantikannya.

"Hm? Kaa-san juga punya surat dari papa?"

"Eh? Surat apa?" Sora menunjuk kearah ketikan yang kubuat itu dan aku hanya menatapnya heran.

"Papa mengirimkanku surat, dan isinya hampir sama dengan milikmu!"

**.**

**.**

"Ini..."

Aku menatap sebuah laptop hitam yang selalu digunakan oleh Naruto-kun. Selalu ia bawa, bahkan saat terakhir kali ia berada di Rumah Sakit. Rasanya, hanya melihatnya saja membuatku terbawa emosiku. Aku merindukannya—meskipun sudah 5 tahun lamanya ia meninggal.

"Kaa-san pernah mengatakan kalau kau akan memberikanku nama Piyori saat dulu. Dan saat aku memasukkan nama itu di password benda ini, aku bisa membukanya."

Aku benar-benar shock, Naruto-kun selalu tidak menanggapinya dengan serius. Siapa yang menyangka ia akan menggunakannya untuk benda sepenting ini. Membuka laptop itu, gambarku dan juga Naruto-kun yang ada disana.

Lima tahun, melihat fotonya sudah membuat mataku panas. Aku merindukannya... aku benar-benar merindukannya.

"Disini, ini yang dikirim oleh papa!" Mataku membulat, sebuah folder yang tampak berada di deskop menarik mataku.

[ **From Papa in Heaven **]

.

'_Halo, ini ayahmu. _

_Aku penasaran akan menjadi anak seperti apa kau saat membaca ini. _

_Aku yakin kalau kau sudah menjadi gadis yang manis seperti ibumu. Apakah ibumu memberikanmu nama yang normal? Maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberikanmu nama.'_

"Hei, aku bisa memberikannya nama yang normal, dasar..." aku tertawa karena membaca surat itu. Benar-benar khas dari Naruto-kun.

'_Banyak hal yang ingin aku ajarkan padamu. Apakah kau sudah bisa berjalan? Atau bahkan menari dengan lincah? Apa kata pertama yang terucap dari mulut kecilmu?_

_Kalau kau bertemu dengan anak laki-laki bernama Haruto, kuharap kau tidak terkecoh dengan sikap manisnya. Ia benar-benar berbeda dari yang kubayangkan sebelumnya.'_

"Ha—hahaha..." Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat Naruto-kun mengatakan itu. Haruto adalah anak dari Sakura-san, anak yang lucu tetapi sepertinya ia menyukai Sora yang usianya lebih muda 3 tahun darinya.

'_Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu—tentang bagaimana aku dan ibumu bertemu...'_

Aku membaca satu demi satu ketikan yang hampir sama dengan milikku yang dituliskan oleh Naruto-kun. Satu sisi yang tidak pernah kuketahui, pada akhirnya bisa aku ketahui dari membaca kisah kami yang diceritakan olehnya.

Dan tidak terasa, air mataku sudah menggantung di ujung mataku. Rasanya, mengetahui apa yang tidak kuketahui sebelumnya tentang Naruto-kun, membuatku semakin ingin bertemu dengannya.

'_Maaf, tetapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu._

_Aku berharap aku bisa mendengarmu memanggilku 'ayah' meskipun hanya sekali.'_

"Kaa-san...?"

Aku bahkan tidak merespon Sora yang menatapku cemas. Hanya rangkaian huruf yang membentuk setiap kata dan kalimat dari Naruto-kun yang saat ini kulihat.

'_Ibumu adalah gadis yang cengeng._

_Jadi, pastikan kalau kau menjaganya dan membuatnya bahagia._

_._

_Cinta dari ayahmu,_

_Namikaze Naruto.'_

.

"Papa juga mengirimkan sesuatu untuk kaa-san," Sora tersenyum dan menunjuk pada folder yang ada di bawah folder yang baru ia baca.

[** To Mama From Papa in Heaven **]

'_Mungkin, aku bukan seorang kekasih yang terbaik untukmu. Pada awalnya, aku mengenalmu sebagai gadis yang aneh, namun entah kenapa aku merasa kalau aku tidak boleh meninggalkanmu._

_._

_Aku tidak mencintaimu pada awalnya dan mencoba untuk menerimamu sambil mencoba untuk mencintaimu. Mungkin, aku jahat jika mengatakan kalau aku menikahimu karena aku kasihan padamu yang sendirian._

_._

_Kau boleh marah padaku sekarang atau memakiku. _

_._

_Namun, menerima cinta darimu, kehangatan darimu, semua perhatian darimu, aku semakin merasa bersalah. Dan aku lebih merasa bersalah saat kau mengatakan kalau kau akan bahagia jika aku bersama dengan Sakura-chan._

_._

_Aku memang mencintainya sejak dulu. Tetapi, lambat laun—aku menyadari, kalau ada suatu perasaan lain yang kurasakan saat bersama denganmu. Menerima cintamu yang tahu jika aku tidak mencintaimu. Perasaan hangat yang membuatku selalu ingin membuatmu bahagia._

_._

_Mungkin aku hanya bisa membahagiakanmu dalam waktu yang singkat. Tetapi—'_

TES!

"N—Naruto-kun..." air mataku benar-benar tidak bisa kuhentikan saat membaca dua baris terakhir yang diberikan oleh Naruto-kun untukku.

.

'_Untuk terakhir kalinya, Hinata-chan—_

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya._

_Aku mencintaimu.'_

.

Aku mencintaimu.

Satu kalimat yang selalu kutunggu selama ini dari mulut pemuda ini. Dan aku bisa melihatnya, membayangkan bagaimana Naruto-kun mengatakan itu padaku. Tetapi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membayangkannya.

Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya langsung dari pemuda itu.

"Ini benar-benar tidak adil... Naruto-kun," entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak menangis tersedu-sedu. Tetapi aku tidak ingin menghentikannya, aku hanya ingin menangis selama mungkin. Aku merindukannya, aku tidak butuh pesan ini—aku hanya membutuhkannya.

"Kaa-san..." Sora tampak memelukku, kehangatan yang mengingatkanku dengan Naruto-kun, "masih ada aku bukan? Ayah akan benar-benar sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini..."

...

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu kaa-san..."

Hanya warna mata yang Sora wariskan dariku. Semuanya seperti copy dari Naruto-kun. Aku seolah melihat Naruto-kun setiap melihat Sora bersama denganku. Dan aku tahu—aku harus kuat untuknya. Untuk kehidupanku bersama dengan Sora.

"Terima kasih Sora..."

**.**

**.**

[ —From— ]

"Kaa-san!"

Suara itu membuatku yang sedang mengetik menoleh. Melihat Sora bersama dengan Minato-san dan Kushina-san sedang menungguku sambil membawa satu buket bunga. Hari ini, kami akan berkunjung ke makam dari Naruto-kun.

Meskipun aku tidak bisa melupakannya, aku tidak bisa terus bersedih untuknya.

"Ayo cepat, ayah pasti sudah menunggu!"

"Hai-hai!"

Aku tampak melihat kearah layar laptop di depanku, menambahkan beberapa kalimat untuk menyempurnakannya. Ya, satu hal—sebuah hadiah terakhirku untuknya. Dan aku segera berlalu, meninggalkan laptop miliknya yang terus menyala seolah memintanya di surga untuk melihatnya dari atas sana.

.

[** From Mama to Heaven **]

.

[ **Owari **]

.

Oke, surat dari Hinata? Bakal muncul di "**From Mama to Heaven**" yang akan diambil dari sudut pandang Naruto ^ ^

Note : Thanks buat dua reviewer saya (Vaither dan nn) yang udah nunjukin kesalahan fatal tentang disclaimed. Karena beta reader saya *tunjuk yang punya akun* belum nulisnya, jadi belum ditambahin tadi. Maafkan saya, dan sudah saya tambahkan. Akan lebih tertolong kalau ada yang tahu judul doujinshi SuFin dan mangakanya siapa? Karena saya cuma lihat di You Tube saja. u.u


End file.
